Amusing Fate
by ExtremelyTam
Summary: Akira Sohma, a cold girl who's the unwilling heir of Sohma Industries, transfers to Ouran High and joins the Host Club pretending to be her twin brother. Will being in the Host Club soften her icy demeanor? KyoxOC CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! …  
Well, if all A/Ns are going to be this awkward, I may as well go on with the story, ._.  
**_**To all the old readers;**_**  
I suppose nothing I could possibly do would make up for the almost-a-year-long-unexcused absence, would it? For that, I'm terribly sorry, but as you read in the Author's Announcement, I'm trying to make up for it. ^^'  
**_**To all the new readers;  
THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN.  
**_**Hello, nice to meet you, hehe ^^'. I truly hope you enjoy this story. I've gathered a lot of determination into starting this story from scratch, and it will most **_**definitely**_** not be abandoned.**

**On another hand, I may be looking for a beta reader… I've never actually tried anything of the sort, due to inexperience, but I think that a beta reader would be pretty helpful for me. They could always yell at me whenever I start feeling like I slack off, and catch my odd mistakes. Yeah. That's it.**

**That's the end of my rambles, then! Hope you enjoy the story ^^.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Oh, Kyoya! Are you leaving for school already?" Fuyumi called out to her younger brother.

Kyoya paused at the entrance to the living room.

"Well, yes. I have some business to attend to at… the school…" he started, but his attention was distracted as the television blares with light.

"Reporting from the Sohma Industries headquarters, this is Makoto Hayashi," the news reporter says. "Katsumi Sohma, CEO of Sohma Industries, has revealed earlier this morning the person to be the successor of her company…" there was a video clip of two women surrounded by reporters as they walked down the stairs of a building. One of two was a stern and intimidating looking woman that possessed an air of confidence. The other was a girl, probably about Kyoya's age. Although her face was expressionless, her hands showed signs of nervousness as she twisted at a ring on her hand. "… the successor being named Akira Sohma, the second daughter to Katsumi and Katsuya Sohma. Further shadowing the Sohma family in mysteries, Katsumi Sohma has not yet revealed future plans of her daughter taking over."

"Uwahhh…" Fuyumi said as the news clip changed to something else. "A girl that young, being named the successor… I kind of feel bad for her. Don't you, Kyoya?" She turned around when there was no reply. "Kyoya?"

The door slammed shut.

***At the Host Club***

"So as you can see, Haruhi," a certain blonde haired king started. He waltzed across the room in a fashionable manner. The Host Club hadn't started yet, and the members were all lounging about in the room, watching Tamaki as he tried to teach Haruhi proper etiquette for a Host. "It's not that we are _only_ handsomely gorgeous, we are perfect from both the inside _and_ out-"

_Bang!_

"Ouch…" Tamaki said, wincing. He looked around to see what he had bumped into. "Oh! Sohma-kun!"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing to look at the young man on the floor that had just walked in moments ago, rubbing at an already forming bruise on his head.

Arata Sohma, a recent 2nd year transfer student into Ouran High. He was in Class 2-A, and after one week, was already tied for the top of the class with Kyoya himself. Descended from a line of wealth, good looks, and charm, he had girls swooning over his every step.

"Suoh-san," Arata smiles, standing up and offering a hand towards Tamaki. "I was looking for you… You, erm, called for me?"

Tamaki jumps up and grabs the bemused boy's hand, shaking it up and down excitedly. The rest of the members were staring, shocked into silence.

"Right, right! Sohma-kun," He announced dramatically, "I hereby invite you to join as a member of the Host Club!"

***A few hours later…***

"Sohma-kun, what do you like to do in your free time?" a gushing female student asks.

"You have a twin sister, right?" says another. "She was on the news, earlier this morning, wasn't she? What is she like?"

"Sohma-kun, what school did you go to before Ouran?"

"Hold on, hold on," Arata says sheepishly, holding up his hands. "One question at a time…"

No more than a few meters away, the rest of the Host Club members, excluding Kyoya, were huddled behind a couch, watching the new Host charm his guests.

"Wow, he's a natural, too…" Haruhi mutters. The twins quickly shush him as Kyoya happens to walk by.

"What are you all doing?" he asks, frowning. "There are guests that need to be attended to…" his gaze travels towards Arata as the others scurried off, and he observes him for a moment. "A good piece of profit," Kyoya says to himself, "Tamaki actually made a good decision, inviting him in…" Kyoya started to walk off before noticing a thick ring on Arata's finger, and he pauses. "…" His mind travelled to the conversation that had occurred several hours ago…

'"_Tono, did you happen to hit your head on something while falling down?" Hikaru asked. "Are you crazy? We don't need another host!"_

_After Tamaki's rather outrageous outburst, the group found themselves sitting at a nearby table moments afterwards. Tea had been served, but not a single cup had been touched._

"_I think it would be a wonderful improvement!" Tamaki exclaimed, eyes sparkling."Having another family member to our club is always exciting, and there's no such thing as too much profit! Right, Kyoya?"_

"_Don't drag me into this as well, Tamaki."_

_Truth be told, Kyoya was actually interested in the Sohma kid. There wasn't much known about the entire family of seven, amazingly enough. Having Arata Sohma in the club, however, would increase the popularity by sky rocketing amounts._

"_What's your say on this, Sohma-kun? Would you join?" Tamaki said, smiling eagerly._

_Arata had been quiet for quite a while, by then. He looked up, his expression thoughtful._

"…_Sure, why not?"_

_Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. With a loud whoop, Tamaki jumped into the air and gave Arata a bone-crushing hug._

"_Oh, was that you on the news this morning?" Haruhi asked as Arata pried himself off the overenthusiastic blonde. "I thought I saw you on the news, but it was saying something about someone's daughter or another…"_

"_Dolt," Kaoru snickered. "That was his _twin_." Seeing Haruhi's disbelieving glare, he raised his hands in the air. "I mean, really. No joke."_

"_Yeah, that was my twin sister, Akira…" Arata said, his facial expression darkening ever so slightly. "She's been announced successor to the company… it's a bit odd, really. It's like they're announcing the next queen or something."_

"_Is she planning on attending Ouran, as well?" Kyoya asked interestedly._

"_Uhhh… nope, don't believe so," Arata shook his head. "She's quite busy, getting ready and all that stuff. She has, erm, private tutors that come to the house and all. Yeah…" he gave a shrug.'_

"…Lo? Hello, earth to Ootori?" Kyoya blinked, startled as he saw Arata standing right in front of him. "What are you thinking about? You've been standing that this exact same spot for the past seven minutes and thirty-two seconds. Make that thirty-three now, actually. Thirty-four…"

Kyoya cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses.

"Just planning for the next event, Sohma-san. That's all."

"Whoa," Arata took a step back, eyes widening. "You can actually do all that in your mind? That's cool." He shook his head in admiration and checked his watch. "Well, I'd best be going, now. Got plenty of things to do…" he headed for the doors, waving back. "It was nice working with you for the first time, Ootori!"

"Yeah, it was…" Kyoya muttered, staring at the boy's retreating back. His glasses glinted in the sunlight. "We'll see how much more interesting it'll get in the future, won't we?"

***A day or so later…***

"T-tamaki-sama… you BAKA!" Covering his ears against the earsplitting cry, Arata watched as one of the guests ran out of the room, sobbing.

"…I never knew girls would act in such way at a public place," he remarked as the other guests began to clear out. Haruhi left to go change into a bag of clothes the Hitachiin twins had provided.

"The Host Club _does_ encounter a few strange occurrings every now and then," Kyoya agreed. "Some are very strange, indeed…"

Arata looked up at him suspiciously but before anything else could be said, there was another shout, coming from the dressing room.

"What is it _now_?" Kyoya asked irritatedly as the two of them entered the room, only to stop short at the scene.

Seeing Haruhi wearing a dress and Tamaki backing up into the wall, beet-red, Arata blinked. The rest of the Host Club members immediately crowded around.

"H-h-haruhi… you're _really, really_ a girl?" Tamaki shouted, astounded.

"Baka," Kyoya said, sighing.

"We agree," Hikaru and Kaoru chipped in. Honey merely smiled, and Mori nodded.

"Souh-san…" Arata gave a disbelieving laugh. He had checked all the member's profiles before joining the Host Club, and found out Fujioka's gender immediately. "No offense to you, of course, but… in most cases, it's kind of _obvious_, to tell the difference between a boy and a girl."

"You're one to talk, Sohma-san."

Everyone turned to look at Kyoya, leaning against the wall. Arata's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"And what would you mean by that, Ootori-san?"

"Well, it's _obvious_, isn't it? You're not Arata Sohma. You're his twin, the successor to Sohma Industries… Akira Sohma."

**A/N: I realized that I never really put in my new character's physical appearance (trying not to spoil anything). Not to worry, that'll be in the next chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed it, please look forward to more ^^~! **

** -Megane-IchigoRush**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aaand, the second chapter is now updated! Yayy~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**_

**Chapter 2**

_Tick-tock...Tick-tock… Tick-tock... Tick-tock… GONG, GONG, GONG, GONG, GONG, GONG._

As the clock tower struck six, the Host Club members were all, once again, seated around a familiar table.

Akira took a sip of her tea and leaned back, looking at the line of six boys sitting across from her. Haruhi had already left for home earlier in the evening.

"So… you're Sohma, Akira… right?" Tamaki asked for what seemed like the billionth time. Akira sighed, setting her cup down.

"Yes, I am. Do I have to make myself any clearer? My name is Akira Sohma, and my twin brother is Arata, who I have been… acting as."

"Truthfully, I don't understand how you can act like such a charming person like earlier," Kaoru started thoughtfully.

"But turn out to be a scheming, _un-_charming person," Hikaru finished bluntly.

"I can't say it wasn't difficult," Akira shrugged. "My brother is a rather kind person, and in order to betray him, I had to act like him. How he can be like that all day, however, is something _I _don't understand. I suppose I'll have to ask him later on…"she glanced over at Kyoya. "But, I can still be in the Host Club, right? Besides you, no one figured out…"

"I don't see any reason you can't, if it's your choice," Kyoya said, giving a warning glare towards Tamaki. The blithering idiot would probably say something about how fair maidens shouldn't hide their true gender…

Tamaki, of course, took no heed in Kyoya's warning and stood up, nearly knocking the table over.

"I disagree!" he shouted loudly. "A fair maiden like you should enjoy the extravagances in life and _not_ have to hide your gender!"

"Then, Fujioka…?"

"Oh, Haruhi is just paying off a debt," Tamaki said dismissively.

"Is that so…?" Akira raised an eyebrow. She turned around promptly and knocked over crude clay statue of Tamaki's head.

_Crash!_

"… Although that was most likely _not _made by anyone of important value, it's a pity that it got broken." Turning back around, she ignored the blonde king -whose face seemed to mirror his shattered counterpart on the ground- and looked towards Kyoya, instead. "I'll leave it up to you to determine the price of that… thing. Since I refuse to pay in cash, I suppose I'll have to work in the Host Club… but for now, however, I'll have to go." Standing up, she made her away across the broken clay.

"….MY HEAD!" Tamaki wailed. He started sobbing and raced for his emo corner.

"Oh, right," Akira looked back at Kyoya. He raised an eyebrow at her. "How exactly did you figure out that I wasn't Arata?"

"…Your ring," he pointed out. "You were wearing that on the news this morning."

Akira blinked at him and looked down at her hand.

"Oh, this…" she murmured quietly. A small, triumphant smile formed on her face.

"Not just that, however," Kyoya continued. "I've worked with your brother before. It was a small collaboration to do with an idea he had, concerning health issues for children… we're on first name basis."

"_What _are you going on about?" Akira asked, utterly confused. Then she recalled something.

'"_It was nice working with you for the first time, Ootori!"'_

"Oh. Right." Feeling annoyed with herself, Akira walked out the room, slamming the door behind her.

While the twins worked on soothing Tamaki, Honey looked up at Mori. They had been quiet for the entire conversation, but now the tiny senior decided to speak up.

"Ne, Taka-chan… do you think she wore that ring to school on purpose? I mean… she doesn't seem like the type of person to make a slip up like that."

"Hnn," was the only answer he got in return.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki was suddenly by the table again, his face full of smiles. "I've just realized… this would be a _wonderful_ opportunity for Haruhi and Akira to bond together, becoming more feminine. However…" he frowned. "We know nothing of Akira-chan… _who_ she is, what she likes, what she _dis_likes, and especially _why _she would want to join the Host Club. Do you think you could find out?"

Kyoya stood up, heading for the exit as well.

"Don't worry, Tamaki," he said smoothly. "I was already planning on doing that."

***The next day***

"Ara-chan, over here!"

Akira looked up from the lunch line, glancing around to see who had called for her… it wasn't actually that hard to guess, she concluded, spotting the Host Club as they frantically waved their hands about. Who _else_ would call her "Ara-chan" except Haninozuka?

"What's up?" she asked, nearing their table. If it weren't for her situation, acting as her brother, Akira would have most likely ignored them. Things were different, however…

"Yo, Akira," Hikaru said loudly, playing around with a fork. "What's u-," he was interrupted from finishing his sentence as Kaoru frantically clapped a hand over his brother's mouth. Hikaru's eyes widened, realizing what he had said far too late.

The cafeteria was eerily silent, until a girl spoke up.

"Ne, Arata-kun… why did Hikaru-kun call you Akira? Isn't that your sister's name?"

Akira shot a glare at the twins before smiling at the person who had spoken up.

"Yes, well… as a joke, the Host Club decided to start calling me Akira, since my sister and I look so much alike…" she gave a shrug, smiling. "I take it as a compliment, though. My sister's an awesome person."

Squeals erupted through the air, and Akira winced.

"That's so _kawaii_!"

"Can we call you that, as well?"

"Uhmm… I suppose," Akira sighed, regretting what she had said. Things were happening _way _too fast… "Just, don't call me that in front of my family, alright? I don't want my sister to be embarrassed."

"Arata-kun! You're so thoughtful!"

"We'll call you Akira-kun from now on, ne?"

"Oh my gosh, he's so charming…"

"Dude, I'm so jealous of that guy! He gets called a _girl_ and they all still love it! Man…"

Akira sighed, sitting down several seats away from the Host Club.

"You guys are _idiots_," she said, glaring at the twins. "Can't you keep your mouth shut about _anything_?"

"Well….Now that I think about it…" Hikaru frowns as his brother lets go of him. "No, not really."

"But look at it this way," Kaoru shrugged. "Now, you won't have to get used to being called Arata… although it's _really_ scary, how closely you resemble him. I think I've seen him on T.V once or twice… You guys look exactly alike."

'_It's not that she looks like a complete guy, however…' _Kaoru thought. He and his brother had seen her on the news earlier, and she definitely had _some _curves, then… it was just covered up by the uniform, at the moment.

And Arata… he was presumably more feminine-looking than most guys. The two of them had hair that ended in between the neck and the shoulder and side-bangs that covered their right eye.*****That type of hairstyle ended up looking really charming on either gender… or maybe it was only the two pale Sohma twins that could pull it off so well.

This, of course, was just from a professional's view. Nothing more…

"Aki-chan, would you like some cake?" Honey asked sweetly, interrupting Kaoru from his thoughts. Now that everyone was calling the girl "Akira", the senior thought that might as well change from "Ara-chan" to "Aki-chan", as well.

"No thanks, I don't really like cake all too much."

Tamaki suddenly whipped around from the conversation he had been having with Kyoya, who now looked incredibly irritated.

"Tamaki…"

"You don't like cake?" he asked, whipping out a notebook.

"…Not really," Akira said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

"OH, NOTHING AT ALL!" the king exclaimed as he wrote a note down. Giving a thumbs-up to the twins and the seniors, he resumed his conversation with the irritated Shadow King.

Hikaru sighed.

"What part about _discreet_ does Tono not understand?" he asked when Akira left.

"Hika-chan…" Honey said slowly. "I don't even think that Taka-chan knew what that word meant in the first place."

***On the other side***

"Tamaki, I thought I told you to leave it to me," Kyoya said through gritted teeth. "What are you _doing_?"

"Well, the twins, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and I agreed on executing "Operation Learn More About Akira-chan"! What do you think, is it a good idea?"

"… I sometimes wonder how you passed middle school," Kyoya sighed, standing up. "I'm leaving."

"Hey, that was just plain _cruel_, Mommy!" Tamaki shouted towards the retreating figure. "And DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE MEETIING THIS EVENING FOR THE DANCE PARTY!"

"…. Which person out of us two would be most likely to forget?"

***Later, at the Host Club***

"…Tono," Hikaru started, glaring at Tamaki who was over in his emo corner, gulping down ramen. "Stop eating that commoner's ramen and help us plan the dance party, will you?"

"Is he really _that_ upset about Kanako-san switching over to Haruhi?" Akira asked smoothly, her chin resting on her hands. Although talking to the Host Club members was still as awkward as ever, she managed to remain civil.

"Well," Kyoya said, typing away on his laptop. "She tends to hop from host to host, though no one knows why. Up till today, Tamaki was her favorite, so that's probably why he's upset."

Tamaki couldn't take it any longer. He burst up from his spot in the corner, ramen flying everywhere.

"THAT'S NOT WHY!" he roared at them starting to sob. "I j-just want my H-haruhi to start acting like a girl again… back to _this_!" he cried, pulling out a huge framed picture of a familiar looking woman with long, dark hair.

"Senpai, will you please _not_ blow up pictures of other people WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION?" Haruhi yelled right back at him. The others ignored the squabble and gathered around to study the picture.

"I don't get how it went from that," Hikaru said, pointing at the picture.

"To that shabby look you had before we met you," Kaoru finished, looking back into his memories with distaste.

"Well, I had gotten some gum stuck in my hair, due to these neighborhood boys…" Haruhi started, tilting her head. As she rattled off her explanation for cutting her hair, Akira walked off, gazing through one of the many windows. She started twisting her ring absentmindedly.

"And what exactly are _you_ doing over here? Am I supposed to plan the entire party myself?"

Nearly jumping out of her wits, Akira whirled around to see Kyoya no less than two feet behind her.

"Don't _do _that!" she huffed angrily. Then she added in, "Isn't that what you always do?"

"Yes, but if you want to fill up your quota before graduating high school, you _will _have to contribute in _something _besides attending to the guests," Kyoya coughed, adjusting his glasses. "The statue of Tamaki's head… it was discussed yesterday, and Tamaki says that it was… priceless."

"I could pay for priceless," Akira muttered as they walked back towards the table. "Just throw him into one of those commoner's markets that he's so interested in, and my debt will be over. That's the _easy_ way out of it."

"Then why _are_ you doing this, Sohma?" Kyoya pulled back a chair for her. Of course, she ignored him and sat in another chair. "If news leaked out that we let you, a female, into our Club, then there would be trouble on both sides. I, for one, do not want the CEO of Sohma Industries to be breathing down my neck. You, on the other hand, most likely don't want the same thing to happen as well, am I right?" He sat across from her and leaned forward slightly. "So, why take all of the trouble to join in the first place?"

"… Personal reasons, Ootori," Akira stood up, the chair grating across the floor. "I _may_ be willing to respect you. It will usually depend on my mood, but that's _definitely _not going to happen if you start to ask questions about me, my past, or anything even closely relevant with me. If things keep on going as smoothly as they are, then you won't have to worry; I'll be out of your hair by high school graduation. I'd like to let you know, Ootori, that I'm actually quite similar to you. I don't like it when people _stick their noses into others' businesses_. Now, I'll hope this won't offend you or anything, but I am _not _afraid of you, like some people may be. You can bring on anything you'd like, but no matter what, it won't work, so don't even _bother_ to try."

As the others were still engrossed in Haruhi's picture, no one noticed the speech that Akira had just made, nor the long silence that had followed while the two stared each other down. Kyoya opened his mouth to speak-

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Tamaki suddenly appeared behind Kyoya's shoulder, looking at the laptop. "K-kyoya, you haven't even gotten anything done!"

"Sorry, Tamaki," Kyoya said. "I got… distracted." His eyes flashed over towards Akira, who looked in the other direction. As the others got back to work, they failed to notice the tension between the two was tighter than ever.

**A/N: This one was long, even though nothing much really happened. Hrm.**

***If you want an image of the hairstyle I was planning for Akira/Arata, then Google "Caspia hair", and the first picture is kind of what I was imagining… maybe with a purple-ish tint? I'll give a fair warning right now, though; the picture is like one of those Maplestory people icons… except it's like a mannequin, with no eyes. Or clothes. Erm, yeah, just thought I'd let you guys know, so I won't be charged for making people look at odd things.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please look forward to more ^^~!** **-Megane-IchigoRush**


	3. The Bizarre Physical Exam

**A/N: Dum de dum…. Oh I'm getting a migraine because of my brother, but my poor little brain threatens to explode if I don't write down my stories, so here we go!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**_

**Chapter 3**

It was spring season, and the Host Club was having a viewing outside, which added onto the romance and squealing of girls. Someone noticed that a Host was missing, however.

"Ne, Tamaki-kun, where's Akira-kun?" a girl said, looking concerned. Tamaki made a funeral expression.

"I'm afraid that our poor Akira caught a cold during the dance party, so he's home sick," Tamaki informed her gravely, and the girls let out a cry of sympathy.

"Poor Akira-kun!"

"We should write him get-well cards!"

"_I doubt Akira would want any sympathy from them," _Haruhi thought dryly, staring into space as she listened to the girls rattle off ideas. Tamaki walked over to her.

"Having fun admiring the flowers, Haruhi?" he asked, trying to dazzle her with a smile. Haruhi merely nodded, while the twins crept up behind her.

"Oi, Haruhi," Karou said casually, putting an arm around her shoulder, causing Tamaki to turn into stone.

"Have you considered what classes you're taking next year?" Hikaru added, putting _his _arm around her shoulders, which made Tamaki crack into a million pieces.

"Oh yeah…."

"We should go over this together," the twins both said. "After all… we're _classmates,_" they said, throwing identical sneers at Tamaki, who went to go find a substitute for his emo corner in Music Room #3. Tamaki started mournfully weeping to Kyoya, who wasn't paying a bit of attention. Suddenly, Kyoya said.

"We're not earning very much business if we had a viewing with all of the Host Club present," he said to himself, causing Tamaki to yell at him for not listening. Finally, Tamaki started shaking Haruhi's shoulders and crying,

"I just want my little Haruhi to start acting like a girl again!"

"The secret's going to get out soon, anyway," Hikaru said, irritatedly wondering why he was starting to get annoyed. "We have the physicals examination the day after tomorrow, remember?"

___________________

***Haruhi isn't in the room yet***

Akira quietly opened the door to the music room the next day, when someone jumped onto her.

"Aki-chan. Aki-chan, you're back!" Honey cried, sitting on Akira's shoulders, and she coughed.

"Yes, I'm back, now can you get off of me?" she asked, annoyed. Though she acted like her usual cold self, the others could still tell that Akira was a little pale, and not over her cold.

"Oh yeah, Akira," Kaoru spoke up. "We're having a physical examination tomorrow, just thought you should know." Akira looked up in disbelief.

"Well, she said, thinking hard for a second, then shrugged. "I have a plan." She looked over at Tamaki, who was sitting in a chair in an odd pose with a *starstruck expression on his face. "What's up with Suoh?"

Hikaru shrugged.

"He makes that face when his mental theater is going on," he explained.

"Well, he looks like he's having fun," Akira noted dryly. Honey, Kyoya, Mori, and the twins stared at her. In the beginning, when she had first joined the Host Club, Akira had been really cold and sharp, but she seemed to have loosened up a bit.

Suddenly, Tamaki snapped back to reality, and grinned so hard that Akira seriously thought his mouth was going to fall straight off.

"Of course, Haruhi and I are just like necessary components to this love comedy," he announced dramatically to the world. There was a pause.

"What love comedy?" Honey said.

"What about you and Haruhi?" Akira asked, bemused.

"What does that make us?" Hikaru and Kaoru said, pointing to the other members. Tamaki whipped out a stick and started making a line between him and the other Host Club members.

"Oh, you guys are the homo-homo supporting cast," he said with gusto. "Just make sure you don't cross this line, and we'll be fine!" Getting irritated, Kyoya said,

"You know, if Haruhi gets found out that she's a girl, she won't be allowed to join the Host Club anymore." Tamaki turned into stone, and everyone else thought, _"… he hadn't thought of it yet…"_

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged.

"It won't matter to us," they said, and then added,

"We're her _classmates_, after all," Tamaki cracked into a million pieces for the second time in two days. Just then, Haruhi entered the room.

"Sorry I'm la-," she started off breathlessly, but then Tamaki grabbed her and shook her, hard.

"Don't worry, Haruhi! We'll keep your secret safe no matter what!" he shouted.

"…Hai?"

Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Star Operation Conceal Haruhi's Gender!"

* * *

Akira looked around the examination room.

"So, this is all just for tradition?" she asked someone who walked by her, who nodded.

"Yeah, because everyone here can afford their own doctors, and all," he said. Akira sighed. They were inside a massive room full of nurses and doctors, getting ready to take the examinations. She felt someone behind her, and turned around. It was Kyoya.

"So, care to explain why you were absent for a mere cold?" he asked smoothly.

"None of your business," Akira said, keeping her cool. To change the subject, she said,

"Are all of these people from Ootori hospitals?" and Kyoya nodded.

"Figures," she muttered, just then she saw Haruhi being ushered into a dressing room, and Tamaki sneaking in behind her. She was about to turn to Kyoya and ask what Tamaki was up to, when the twins pushed her in there, too. Akira was about to protest, when she saw Tamaki put on a brown wig and exit the room, watched by a bemused Haruhi.

"…. How far will his stupidity go?" Akira sighed, shaking her head. A few moments later, Tamaki came back inside, roaring at the twins, who were bent over gasping with laughter. Honey, Mori, and Kyoya entered the room, and looked at Akira.

"So, Aki-chan, what are you going to do?" Honey asked curiously.

"I said I had it covered," Akira snapped, and Honey flinched a little, knowing how evil Akira could be. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Arata? Can you come to my school wearing my spare uniform?"

* * *

"Well," Akira said, watching Tamaki crumble into dust before her eyes. "That was real smooth." Tamaki started sobbing.

"Kyoya, how could you not have told me that you had a clinic for Haruhi already set up?" he cried. Kyoya shrugged.

"It's my way of revenge for being called a homo-homo supporter cast," Akira heard him mutter. The Host Club was waiting for Akira's twin brother, Arata, to come. Haruhi had already been examined by a nurse sworn to secrecy, after accidentally meeting some weird doctor who was looking for his daughter's public school.

"Hey, Akira," Hikaru said, obviously bored. "How longer do we-"

Just then, an exact clone of Akira walked into the room, with a confused look on his face.

"What's this all about, Akira?" the "clone" said, thoroughly confused.

"AKI-CHAN HAS A CLONE!!!!" Honey said, running around the room.

"Of course not!" Akira shouted at him. Then she looked over at the "clone" with a grimace.

"Arata," she said grimly. "I'd like you to meet the Host Club." She looked over at the others. "This is Arata, my twin brother.

* * *

It was eerily quiet in Music Room #3.

The twins looked over at Arata, who was calmly sitting next to his sister.

"So…." Hikaru started, and everyone looked over at them, except Arata and Akira, who were having a very, very quiet conversation.

"ARATA!" they both yelled, and he jumped. "What's Akira like at home?"

"Ehh…." He said. Everyone had finished their examinations easily. The reason Akira called her brother was so that he could take the examination for her, and since they were the same height, had the same eyes, hair, and hair color, it wouldn't even be suspicious.

The Host Club had found out that characteristically, however, Arata was completely the opposite of Akira. While she was always cold towards them, Arata was warm and friendly, 24/7.

"She's… the same, I guess," Arata.

"Arata!" Akira said, looking up sharply at her brother. Then she looked away. "Not another word about me," she muttered, but the twins kept asking questions.

"Does she wear dresses?

"Skirts?"

"I bet she acts all girly."

"Or maybe she even acts more alien-like."

"Is her room organized?"

"Does she read all da-"

"ENOUGH!" Akira shouted, and surprised, the twins shut their mouths. Akira sighed, and glared at the Host Club members excluding Haruhi, who were looking amusedly at her shout out. She glanced over at her twin. "It's been a long day," she stated. "We should get going." Arata stood up and nodded.

"Right," he said, and looked over to the Host Club.

"It was nice to meet the infamous Host Club," he added, smiling. With that, they both silently left.

The Host Club all looked at each other.

"Aki-chan sure is secretive, ne, Takashi?" Honey said.

"Ah."

A light bulb went off in Tamaki's head, and he snapped his fingers.

"Tomorrow, we start "Operation Learn More About Akira Sohma: Take Two!"

**Dang, Akira sure is going to be mad at them…. Did you like it? :) **

***Starstruck means like, a silly little grin etched across his face**


	4. Operation LMAAS: Take Two!

**A/N: Okay, let's watch what happens with Tamaki's "Operation Learn More About Akira Sohma: Take Two", A.K.A Operation "Operation L.M.A.A.S"!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_**

***Chapter 4***

**A Few Days Later……………………………..**

"Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun," a girl sighed. "Why are you so beautiful?"

"Because I want to catch your eye, even if only a moment longer."

"Why is your voice so sad?" another girl asked.

"So that my feelings can reach the bottom of your heart."

"Why are you looking at us with such moist eyes?"

"Because your beauty is making my heart overflow," Tamaki said, smiling sadly at the girls, with tears in his eyes, and the girls, who had been breathless, squealed. Haruhi frowned, and looked over at the twins. Kaoru had sprouted tears in his eyes, too.

"What nonsense," she told Akira, who looked up, dazed.

"What?" she said, confused. Her eyes flew past the room. "Oh. They're probably using-"

Suddenly, some girls squealed,

"Haruhi-kun, you look like a girl in that kimono!"

"Ah? Oh, yeah, I suppose," Haruhi smiled, and then looked back over to Akira, but she was gone.

* * *

"I need a break," Akira groaned to herself.

"Not while the guests are still here," a voice replied smoothly, and Akira snapped her eyes open.

"I wasn't talking to you, Ootori," she said, without looking up. "Talking to you gives me a freaking migraine anyway, so shut up."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. Just then, when Akira had been talking to Haruhi, she seemed rather dazed, though friendlier. _Maybe she does need a break,_ Kyoya sighed, and was just about to let Akira off for 15 minutes, when Haruhi bumped into Hikaru, and a bottle of fake tears fell out of his sleeve. Akira went over to pick it up.

"As I was going to say, they're probably using fake tears," Akira said, staring at the tiny bottle.

"It's an essential to hosting," Hikaru shrugged, and Kaoru handed Haruhi a little box of candy.

"Here you go, Haruhi," he said. Haruhi stared at it.

"Do you like candies, Haruhi?" a girl asked, and she smiled.

"No," Haruhi said. "I was just thinking how this would be a nice present to my mother."

The girls started squealing with delight, and Tamaki started piling Haruhi's hands with candies, when Akira noticed a girl standing by the doorway.

"New girl, Tamaki," she said curtly, and the twins and Tamaki zipped over to the door.

"Come on now," Hikaru started.

"Don't be shy," Kaoru finished, and Tamaki pushed them aside.

"Be more courteous, gentlemen," Tamaki chided, and then made a dazzling smile at the new girl. She was quiet, and then,

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PHONY!" she cried, shoving Tamaki away.

_Eh????!?!!!_ All the Host Club members thought.

"P-p-p-p-phony?" Tamaki spluttered, and the enraged girl shouted on.

"YES! PHONY! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE HOW YOU CAN TURN OUT TO BE THE PRINCE FIGURE OF THIS HOST CLUB! YOU'RE SO STUPID! A DIM-WITTED NARCISSIST! IMCOMPETENT! MEDIOCRE!"

Tamaki acted like he was getting hit by an arrow as each insult passed, and he slowly started falling down.

"It's the new one-man slow motion technique!" the twins exclaimed. Then the girl saw Kyoya for the first time.

"KYOYA-SAMA!" she shrieked, and jumped at Kyoya.

_Well,_ Akira thought wickedly, while massaging her head. _This is my idea of fun._

* * *

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hoshakuji Renge!" the girl introduced herself brightly. All of the guests had disappeared, and Tamaki had settled back into his emo corner. "I'm Kyoya-sama's fiancée!"

"Fi-" Haruhi choked.

"An-" Hikaru shouted.

"Cee?" Kaoru gasped, and Renge nodded. "I'm transferring to Class 1-A starting tomorrow!" she continued, smiling at them.

"Tamaki-senpai looks mad…" Haruhi murmured, looking at the sulking figure.

"That's probably because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," Kaoru remarked.

"It's love at first sight!" Renge sighed, getting the other members' attention again. "Like how you were taking care of those plants in your backyard, and that lost kitten you took in!" they all stared at her.

"… Are you sure you have the right Kyoya Ootori?" Haruhi asked seriously.

"Of course!" Renge snapped. "He's the only one that's so kind… and…" she continued rambling on, while everyone wondered who the heck she was really talking about. Suddenly, Akira said.

"She's an otaku." Everyone's heads, including Tamaki's swirled around to look at Akira, who was sitting down on a chair, one hand in front of her face. Tonelessly, she continued,

"There's a similar Host Club to us on this love simulation game, called the Uki-doki Memorial, and this guy in it, Ichijo Miyabi, is similar to Kyoya, because he has dark hair and wears glasses." Renge nodded in confirmation with all of those facts, and the twins stared at her with new eyes.

"An otaku!" they both gasped. "A real live otaku!"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"So she's gone delusional enough to make that Ichijo Miyabi character me, and believe that we're engaged?" he said calmly, and the twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki looked over at him.

"You mean…" Kaoru started.

"You're not engaged?" Hikaru finished.

"Of course not, I've never met her before in my life," Kyoya replied, and the four clueless dotes thought, '_Well, you could've told us before…'_

"I got it!" Renge suddenly cried. She snapped her fingers, exactly like Tamaki would do.

"From today on, I'm going be the Host Club's lady manager!"

While everyone stared at her blankly, Akira buried her face in her hands and thought.

_Why do I have to go through living hell, again?_

* * *

*******The next day*******

"You know, this isn't such a bad idea, having a lady manager," Tamaki said seriously.

"Why, exactly?" the twins asked in unison.

"Well, Renge-chan is in Haruhi's class right? This is the perfect time for Haruhi to start becoming more like a girl! While you twins," he added, pointing at them. "Are no good for Haruhi at all!"

At that moment, Renge came in with a bag of cookies, and Tamaki immediately zipped over.

"Are those cookies to soothe this King's heart?" he asked, and Renge bluntly replied.

"They're not for you, phony prince." She walked over to Kyoya, ignoring the crumbling Tamaki and started gushing over him again. "Oh, I'll know what you are going to say, Kyoya-sama…"

"These are burnt," Honey said, biting into the cookie he stole, and Mori quickly reached for it.

"Don't eat those, Mitsukuni, they're bad for you."

Kyoya watched as a Medusa-like Renge chase Mori and Honey around the room, and the twins bug Tamaki by flirting with Haruhi. He frowned.

"Where's Akira?" he asked, and everyone froze mid-step.

"Tsk! Ditching on the job, how ungraceful," Renge said, and Tamaki and the twins nervously look around.

"Renge-chan," the twins whispered. "You might not want to speak so badly about Akira." And Renge scoffed.

"If he's lazing on the job, then that's just an incompetent-," she started to say, but felt the presence of someone behind her, with a very dark aura. Gulping, she turned around to see Akira, whose face was calm, but the aura surrounding her clearly said: One more word, and you're dead. Seeing that everyone got the message, Akira went over, sat down, and closed her eyes.

"Takashi, doesn't Aki-chan seem a bit more in a bad mood?" Honey whispered to his friend.

"Ah."

Renge gazed after Akira thoughtfully, when Honey walked up to her.

"Renge-chan, would you like some milk?" Renge was silent, but she finally spoke up.

"It's all to TEPID!" she said, her voice getting louder. Everyone jumped, except for Kyoya and Akira.

"What?" Tamaki said.

"I'm changing all of you! You're all going to have a 'dark side'! Starting with you!" she shouted, pointing at Honey, who jumped onto Mori. "You're going to be a thug! As for your friend, he's a child-hood friend flunkie! The twins are going to be basketball players, in their own little world, Haruhi is a bullied transfer student, and YOU!" she cried, pointing at Tamaki, who jumped 10 feet in the air. "A lonesome prince!"

Everyone looked shocked at their new covers, while Renge continued to talk. "Kyoya-sama is perfect, of course, and Akira-sa-,"

"Akira. Is going to kill. Each and every one of you. If you don't. Shut. The Hell. Up," came the voice from the chair, and Renge beamed at her.

"He's perfect, too! He already has a dark side," she whispered.

The twins pulled Kyoya over as Tamaki paced around the room, trying out his new role.

"Do we really have to-," Kaoru started, but Kyoya said impatiently,

"His Highness seems really enthusiastic about it," he said, pointing at Tamaki, who was trying out different poses for Renge. "Let's just try it out for now."

* * *

***Hours Later*  
**

"Ootori…" Akira said, watching Renge instruct the other "un-perfect" Host Club members in their video. "How'd it go from… characteristics, to a movie shoot?" Kyoya shrugged.

"She pulled that crew over from Hollywood, apparently."

Akira felt herself getting more and more tired as she watched the ridiculous acting go by. Finally, she stood up and decided she just needed to walk it off. As she turned the corner of the building, however, she saw a commotion.

"Renge-chan," Haruhi started saying, but Renge paid no attention to her as she pulled along two mean looking boys. Suddenly, one of the boys lashed out, and Renge screamed.

_BANG!_

"Ouch…." Akira muttered to herself. Renge was about to hit some tools, when Haruhi grabbed her, and then Akira grabbed Haruhi. She peeled herself off the wall and shook her head, wondering why she was dizzy and why she had even done that out of sheer instinct. "Are you okay, Haruhi?" Haruhi looked up, a contact in her eye, and was about to reply, as the other Host Club members came rushing by the corner. Thinking that the contact in Haruhi's eye was really a tear, the enraged Tamaki was about to beat the two boys into a pulp, when Akira said smoothly,

"Suoh, it wasn't their fault, it was just a miscommunication thing," she said, just as Kyoya slammed a rock against the cameraman's lenses.

"We can't have any Host Club members being recorded shown in violence," Kyoya stated. "I'm extremely disappointed in the fact that you're acting like such a pest. Renge fell to her knees and started blubbering out some nonsense, and Akira, who was getting tired of it, said.

"Renge-chan, you can't just judge someone on their looks, or what people say about them, you have to learn about them personally first," she gasped, feeling light-headed. Not noticing the fact that Renge was looking at her interestedly, Akira watched Tamaki swoon over Haruhi dazedly until a burning pain jabbed her side, and the world went black.

**Okay then, another cliffhanger… I tend to do that a lot, don't I? Hoped you liked it~**


	5. Sickly Akira Sohma

A/N: Okay, I just realized that Mori-senpai spoke his first true sentence in the previous chapter! Congratulations, Mori-senpai!

**This chapter's going to be a short one, because it's just to wrap up the loose ends that the previous chapter made, kay? Hope you enjoy it, now let's get to the story now!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**_

*Chapter 5*

_Akira as a five year old girl was looking around her room. Suddenly, she spotted her father near the door, and her face broke into a huge grin._

"_Papa!" she cried, running towards him. As if her father didn't hear her, he slowly opened the door and started walking away. Akira, now frantic, started running, desperate to catch up to him. No matter how fast she ran, she stayed in the same spot…_

* * *

"Akira!" some shouted. Her eyes snapped open and grabbed the hand that was waving in front of her wildly. Then Akira blinked several times.

"Um… Ow…" Haruhi winced slightly, and Akira quickly let go.

"Oh. Sorry."

Akira looked around. She was lying on a mattress, and the Host Club and Renge were all gathered around her.

"What the hell am I doing in the nurse's office?" she snapped, hiding her confusion.

Haruhi, the only brave soul under Akira's glare, cleared her throat.

"Err.. Akira, you blacked out earlier, remember?" she asked, and all of Akira's memories came flooding back. She _had_ felt awful earlier…

"We were about to call your mother, but-,"

"No!" Akira snapped again, shooting up like a bullet into a decent sitting position on the bed. "I mean, don't call her, I'm fine." She scowled, hating the attention she was getting, when a nurse walked in.

"Akira-kun, you have another guest," she said kindly, and then exited the room. Akira regained her composure as a figure slipped in before the nurse closed the door. After she saw the person, however, Akira's her smile froze in place, and everyone else whirled around to see the visitor. She asked,

"What are you doing here, Onii-san?"

* * *

Everyone in the Host Club unanimously agreed that anyone who thought that the Sohma twins, didn't look like Yahiro Sohma, they were obviously blind, for Akira was the spitting image of him.

"This is my older brother, Yahiro," she introduced. "He's in his second year out of high school and in college."

Yahiro, who was usually more friendly, merely nodded at the Host Club and Renge before turning back to Akira.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" he asked, obviously concerned for his little sister. "I told you to stay at home today, because you weren't over the cold, and now it's even worse!" Akira snorted, her icy demeanor slipping.

"Please, Yahiro, I'm not _that_ fragile yet."

"You get sick easily, or what?" the twins asked, and before Akira could say anything,

Yahiro turned to explain.

"Whenever Akira gets sick with something," he started, ignoring Akira's glares. "It's

always something serious. Even if it was a simple cold, for example, Akira would have a

high fever, and that's why I told you _to stay at home_, _because you said you had a_

_headache this morning,_" he said, directing the end of his sentence towards Akira, and

she looked away.

"I knew I never should've told you about that," she muttered bitterly, as he pressed

on.

"Do you know how close I was to calling _her_, after the school called the house, saying you collapsed? About-," he never got to say how close, however, because Akira's temper flared up high.

"Why is _everyone_ going around, threatening to call her?" she snapped. "I'm fine, okay? Now will you please _drop it?_" Everyone, surprised by Akira's sudden outburst, fell quiet.

"Well," Honey said cheerfully, breaking the silence. "Now we know what Aki-chan's like when he just wakes up! Let's go, let's go," with Mori's help, Honey managed to shove everyone out the door, until it was only Akira and Yahiro, who looked over to her, confused.

"…Did he just call you a 'he'?" Yahiro asked quizzically. Akira blushed slightly and jumped into her explanation of being in the Host Club.

"…and Honey was just keeping my cover, because Hoshakuji-san doesn't know I'm a girl, yet," she finished, and Yahiro snorted.

"Let's hope a certain someone doesn't find out…" he muttered absently, and then shook his head to clear up all his thoughts. "Anyway, I need to go. See you later."

He left the room to see the Host Club all crowded around the door, waiting for him to come out. Renge had already left, saying she needed to go do something.

"She's fine," he smiled. "Just as stubborn as a mule. Take care of her, all right?" With a wave, he walked away.

* * *

Akira silently slipped into Music Room #3. Just as she closed the door, she was bombarded by her guests.

"Akira-kun! Welcome back!" they cried out.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to see you all again, I missed you all," she said, smiling charmingly at them, which set the girls screaming. Then she froze as she heard one of Tamaki's guest say,"

"I bought that video! I want to see Tamaki-kun as a 'lonesome' prince again!" Akira froze and slowly turned towards Kyoya, who shrugged.

"I may have broken the lens, but that didn't do anything to the video already recorded, did it? Only the violence part was cut off, of course," he stated calmly, and Akira sighed.

"As long as it's good for business…"

Quite suddenly, Renge popped up in front of Akira, smiling.

"Welcome back, Akira-kun," she beamed, and Akira managed to smile back.

"Thank you, Hoshakuji-san," she said, confused. "Didn't you go back to France?" Renge blushed.

"I realized something out of all of your kindness earlier," she said to the bemused Akira, with stars in her eyes. Then she grabbed Akira's hands.

"Akira-kun, I've fallen in love with you! I want to get to know you better!" she exclaimed, and Akira blinked, noticing the gaping Host Club members around her.

"…_I'm back, all right," she said. "But is that a good thing?"_

**Okay, shorter than the rest, I know… hope you've like the series up till now and anticipate the upcoming chapters!**


	6. The Twins' Argument

**A/N: I'm back!!! Sorry it took so long, I had to go do this every-other-weekendly thing last week, and then I got writer's block… so here we go!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**_

***Chapter 6***

"… Let's play… the "Which One Is Hikaru" game!" the twins shouted, while the girls squealed in delight.

"Umm…. The one on the right is Hikaru!" one guest cried out.

"Bzzzzt!"

Akira walked by, a book in her hand.

"That game is ridiculous," she muttered to the twins, who frowned mockingly at her.

"Why, Akira," they admonished, as the guests started filing out. "Don't you know the merits to having twins in a Host Club?" Akira glanced up from her book, eyebrows raised.

"I never said that, it's just,-" she said, but Tamaki interrupted her as he came stampeding towards them.

"HIKARU, KAORU!" he roared, pulling out a laptop from nowhere, and quickly went onto the Host Club website.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he shouted, as a picture of Haruhi naked popped up. Haruhi's jaw dropped open silently. "WHEN DID YOU TAKE NUDE PICTURES OF MY HARUHI!?"

The twins shrugged "Tono, don't be ridiculous, that's just a composite photo."

Tamaki sighed in relief, and then he quickly whispered,

"Then, can you make Haruhi wearing this dress?"

"Don't go into such low ideas, and go ask her yourself," Akira said dryly, and Tamaki straightened up, walking over to the statued Haruhi.

"Um… Haruhi… would you wear this?"

Haruhi gave him a glare, and he scurried off in fright. Then she sighed in exasperation.

"What do you think people to be?" she demanded towards the twins.

"That's easy," they replied. "Toys!"

Suddenly, a black door creaked open.

"…. Toys? If you want toys, go to the black magic club…" a figure in black whispered.

"…. Why is he talking through the door?" Haruhi said.

"Speaking of that door, since when has it been there?" Hikaru asked.

"Nekozawa-san doesn't like lit places," Akira replied to Haruhi's question.

"Don't get involved with that man," Tamaki said, creeping up on Haruhi. "You'll get cursed if you do."

"Do you have any proof of that?" Haruhi stated coolly.

"During the end of the year tests last year…" Tamaki started. "I accidently stepped on his doll, Belzenef, and then when I went to take the test, it was full of gibberish words!"

"You accidently took the Greek test," Kyoya said from his laptop.

"Than how do you explain two days later, my legs felt like lead?!?!"

"You just ran a marathon the day before, remember?"

Akira looked away from the bickering and saw Hikaru and Kaoru talking quietly to themselves, with evil grins on their faces.

"You're not scheming anything…." She started, but suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to Nekozawa-who was watching Kyoya and Tamaki argue back and forth- and beamed his face with a flashlight. Nekozawa ran from the room, screaming.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, how could you!?!?" Tamaki cried, aghast. He ranted on, while the twins merely looked at each other, shrugged, and walked away.

"We're so bored," they said, sitting down. "Isn't there anything _fun_ we can do?"

Tamaki, feeling neglected, went and cried over at his emo corner.

"Hey, Haruhi, can we have a favor?" They asked, ignoring the king. Haruhi was immediately suspicious.

"…What is it?"

"The next day we have break," Hikaru yawned.

"Can we come to your house?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki started listening, and Haruhi glared at them.

"No."

"No way at all?"

"No."

"But we're really interested in coming over!"

"No. You would just make fun of-,"

"I've long been thinking that I should go pay respects to Haruhi's family, too," Tamaki interrupted, waving his hand about in a dramatic fashion.

"No. Way. In. Hell." Tamaki went back to his corner again, weeping.

"What about you, Akira?" Kaoru asked.

"Why would you even get the slightest thought of coming over to my place?" she asked, glaring at them from her book.

"Fine, fine, here's a deal," Hikaru sighed. "If Haruhi misses in the "Which One Is Hikaru" game, than both of you have to let all of us come over to your places. Okay?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine."

The twins put on their hats and started spinning around. Finally, they stopped.

"Okay, which one is Hikaru, and which one is Kaoru?" they asked. Haruhi raised her eyebrows.

"The left is Kaoru, the right is Hikaru," she stated calmly.

"Bzzzzt! You got it wrong!"

"No I didn't" she scoffed. "You guys might look the same, but there _is _a difference. The twins stared at her, gaping.

"Wow! How can you tell them apart, Haru-chan?" Honey asked quizzically. Haruhi thought for a moment.

"Well…. I guess Hikaru's actions are ten percent more ornery than Kaoru's."

It was eerily quiet.

Kaoru burst out laughing.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Hikaru," he gasped. He started rolling on the floor, clutching his sides.

"Well," Hikaru scoffed, nose in the air. "I always express myself honestly, so Kaoru is the spiteful one." Kaoru immediately stood up.

"_I'm_ the one always going along with your crazy ideas, Hikaru."

"I might be the one who suggests them, but you're the one who follows along, Kaoru. Why don't you just stop if you don't like them?"

The twins shot back snide insults back and forth, when Renge suddenly appeared out of the floor.

"Fantastic, fantastic!" she cried. "So lovely!"

"Errr…." Haruhi said.

"Stay out of this, otaku," the twins glared at her.

"How dare you say that to your manager!" she cried at the two figures walking away.

"I thought you said you were going home to France…" Haruhi said, sweatdropping.

"Haruhi-kun!" she cried out. Apparently, her love over Akira had vanished and she had switched over to Haruhi.

"They don't have any host clubs in France, yet," she stated with flowers in the air. Then they heard the twins' voices getting louder and louder.

"You're the one always getting in my bed, you pest!"

"That's because you always seem so lonely, Hikaru! I have no choice but to sleep next to you, idiot!

"Me? An idiot? You're worse in most of the classes!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Sicko!"

"Stupid!"

"YOU'RE MAMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE-UP!" they both roared at the same time.

"WE'RE THROUGH!"

Haruhi and Tamaki watched, dazed by their actions.

* * *

***The next day in Haruhi's class***

Haruhi took her books out of her bag. She sighed, thoroughly tired of all the ruckus the twins had made the other day. The classroom door opened, and she looked up to see Hikaru with pink hair.

"Good morning, Haruhi," he said, ignoring the astonished classmates.

"Hikaru? What did you to your hair?" she asked curiously.

"Starting today, I'll be the pink-haired one. I didn't want to be mixed up with that idiot, Kaoru," he sighed. "Doesn't it look good on me?"

"…"

Just then, Kaoru walked in with dyed blue hair.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" he said cheerfully.

"… You went with blue hair, Kaoru…?" Haruhi said, bemused.

"Last night I had the bliss of sleeping by myself," Kaoru continued, while Hikaru stonily walked over to his desk. "I had an awful nightmare, though. My hair had been dyed to this hideous shade of pink!"

Just as Kaoru was about to sit down, Hikaru casually extended a leg, and sent Kaoru and his chair crashing down. Haruhi, who was in the middle of them, sweat-dropped. Kaoru slowly looked over to Hikaru, who was staring at his nails. He then pushed Hikaru's chair down, too. The twins both stood up silently, and then war broke out between them. They threw everything they could find at each other, and Haruhi resignedly thought,

"_This is torture.."_

* * *

***Lunchtime***

The other Host Club members who weren't fighting, watched the twins order their meals at the exact same time.

"I want the A lunch."

"On second thought," they both snapped in unison to the wary chefs. "make it the B pasta with the D salad. No wait, the F soup with the duck- hold on, not that, make it the C salad with the sauce on the side!" Everyone near them cautiously edged away while the twins turned and glared at each other.

"STOP COPYING ME! I SAID STOP COPYING ME!"

"….They're even fighting in harmony…" Haruhi said.

"You two are _still _bickering?" Tamaki sighed, the model of perfection. "You're disgracing the Host Club, doing this."

"Okay!" Honey said, putting himself between the twins, who glared at him. "Let's all stop fighting, and we can share this peace cake!" Honey was oblivious to the fact that he was making things worse. "..But there's only one strawberry… you guys don't mind if I take it, right? I love strawberries!"

Mori silently walked over and whisked Honey away before the twins could kill him.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Akira asked, on a more polite term with the girl than the other Host Club members.

".. I was worried about the twins, so I followed them here," the brunette sighed. "I wanted to eat in the classrooms… I only have a box lunch with me."

At the words "box lunch", Tamaki's mental theater went off again.

"Here's a spot to eat, Haruhi," Hikaru said, pulling out a chair for her.

"Oh, okay."

"What do you have in your lunch?"

"Just leftovers."

"Do you mind if you switch with me? I ended up ordering all of the stuff that I really hate."

Haruhi sighed and obeyed, but after the first bite, she instantly fell in love with the food. Tamaki zipped over to the pair.

"Well done, Hikaru. You can have my A lunch in exchange for that bento."

"What? No way."

"Haruhi," Kaoru called out, sitting next to the fascinated girl. "Do you want some of mine, too? Say 'Aahhh'." Right before the spoonful of chocolate pudding reached her mouth, Hikaru leaned over and chomped on the spoon.

"Go away," he said through his teeth. Silently enraged, Kaoru picked up his bowl of soup and hurled it at Hikaru, but he had ducked behind Tamaki, who got it full in the face. Everyone around them gaped, shocked. Quickly the war they had started in the classroom resumed, and Haruhi, sighing, picked up her box lunch.

"I think I'll go eat in the classroom, after all…"

* * *

Tamaki slumped down the wall in Music Room #3. Kyoya tapped away on his calculator, Honey gloomily looked at his piece of cake, and Mori watched him. Akira was starting another book. Haruhi had her head on the table, staring into space.

"If this continues," Kyoya started, readjusting his glasses. "We're going to have to stop the brotherly love package. The sales are going rapidly down because of this. By the way Haruhi," he looked over at the girl, who snapped back into reality. "You shouldn't feel any blame for this, even though it _was _you who started the insult about the twins."

"And refused to let them go to your house," Akira added, flipping a page.

"You refused, too!" Haruhi said, feeling pressured.

"I have my reasons that are perfectly normal. I need to study at home seriously everyday."

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan don't normally argue," Honey said mournfully, just as Haruhi opened her mouth to retort back. "I don't think it's ever happened before, right?"

"Ah."

"Really?" Haruhi looked over at them.

"We were in the same pre-school. I never talked to them because they weren't in my same year, but they always played together."

"I knew them since middle school," Tamaki nodded. "And they closed themselves off against everyone else."

* * *

***The next day***

There was no business in the club, because Hikaru and Kaoru were throwing everything they could at each other. Everyone else in the Host Club watched them fight.

"After this long…" Tamaki said shakily. "you two haven't even gotten over it? You guys are really putting us out."

"_We're _putting _you_ out?!" Hikaru scoffed. "_I'm _the one that's put out! _I _have to look exactly like Kaoru! Look at this!" he pulled out a cursed doll that Nekozawa had given him. "If I write your name on this, then you'll be cursed forever, Kaoru! You deserve it!" he pulled out a marker and started writing, but Haruhi lost her temper.

"That's enough!" she shouted, and slapped the doll away from him. "You're BOTH to blame for this stupid fight!" she whacked both of them on the heads. "If you don't apologize to each other, you'll _never, ever _be able to come to my place! For as long as I'm alive!"

'_Haruhi looks absolutely furious,' _Akira thought. _'Surely, she doesn't think….'_

Just then, the twins cracked into identical evil grins that gave Haruhi the shivers.

"…So," Kaoru said.

"If we make up, we can come to your place?" Hikaru finished. Suddenly, they were sobbing and hugging each other.

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru," Kaoru said. "Even if it was just a script, I said so many mean things!"

Haruhi looked down at the doll, which said,

"Loser!" and she realized it.

"It was fake!?!?!" Tamaki and Haruhi cried.

* * *

'_They got me…'_ Tamaki and Haruhi both thought, exhausted.

"Was that enough, Kyoya?" the twins asked. Kyoya nodded.

"I think we'll earn a lot of profit out of that video," he said. Tamaki was immediately outraged.

"Kyoya!" he shouted. "Why didn't you say anything?!?!"

"Anyone who isn't completely dense would of figured it out, Haruhi, Suoh," Akira scoffed. She had figured out the twins were acting immediately. Mori and Honey had figured out somewhere in the middle.

* * *

"Let's play the "Which One Is Hikaru" game!" the twins cried out the next day, when the business was blooming again.

"The pink haired one is Hikaru?"

"Ding ding! We have a winner!"

Akira walked by.

"No, that's wrong, you guys switched today, didn't you?" she asked. The twins stared at her as if she grew ten extra eyes.

"…You're saying the one with the blue hair is Hikaru, and the one with the pink hair is Kaoru, Akira-kun?" a girl asked quizzically.

"Yeah," she smiled at the girl softly, and then glanced back at the twins.

"You guys are alike in a lot of ways," she said. "But you know, youaren't exact clones, and you should acknowledge that."

As she sat down to read a book, Kaoru stared after her, feeling a deep rush of respect for Akira Sohma.

**A/N: Okay, the protagonist was set aside for a while… Akira will probably be center stage in the next chapter…. or the chapter after that… Hope you liked it~**


	7. Going to Haruhi's House!

**A/N: Hello! I couldn't decide if I wanted to write about visiting Haruhi's house or Akira's first, so I told my friend to pick one or two. One was Akira's and two was Haruhi's, and he picked two, so here we go!**

**P.S: I skipped the beach part, but I'm going to get back to that after the Host Club goes to Haruhi's apartment and Akira's place.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**_

***Chapter 7***

"Have you bought all of the food for the week, yet?" Akira asked Haruhi, walking down the commoner street. "To me it seems like you bought so little. I wouldn't know, since I have a big family."

"Yeah, I have all I need," Haruhi replied. The two of them were _very _slowly getting along better, and since it was Sunday, Haruhi finally decided to invite Akira over for the day.

"When does your-," Akira started, but then she abruptly stopped in her tracks, and her eyes narrowed. "Look."

Haruhi followed her friend's gaze and her jaw dropped open. In front of her apartment, there was a limo, with six familiar boys standing near it. They had already drawn a shocking amount of attention. She grinded her teeth together and they strode towards her apartment.

"Okay, now make sure you don't make Haruhi want us to go away," they heard Tamaki command to the rest.

"It's too late for that," Haruhi half-shouted, shaking in rage. "Go. Home. NOW!" Tamaki whirled around to see Haruhi, glaring at them, and Akira, looking rather bored.

"Haruhi! How lovely you look to-,"

"Shut the hell up and go away!"

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Akira asked, not really caring.

"We just happened to pass by the neighborhood," Tamaki said, shrugging.

"Tamaki decided to investigate the life of the Fujioka family," Kyoya stated at the exact same time.

"KYOYA!"

Just then, Haruhi's landlady came by.

"Excuse, Haruhi, is everything alright?" she asked worriedly. "Is it the yakuza? Should I call the police?"

"No, it's just-," Haruhi started, but Tamaki interrupted her, taking the landlady's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, madam," he said, exerting his Host Club manner. "I am one of Haruhi's friends."

As he continued to enchant the landlady, Akira glanced over to the other five boys. Honey was carrying a box, the twins were talking to each other, Mori was simply staring into space, and Kyoya was studying the crowd around them. Finally, Haruhi sighed.

"I guess you can have a peek, but that's _it,_" she said.

"But Haru-chan, Haru-chan, I brought some cake!" Honey said with puppy dog eyes.

"….We'll have some tea, too."

'_Haruhi, you bend too easily…' _Akira thought, as Haruhi opened the door.

"… It's not... bad," Tamaki said.

"Shabby," Hikaru scoffed, which made Tamaki start pounding him. They all entered. As the Host Club boys started fussing over the fact that there weren't any slippers. Akira had already seen everything, though, and she walked into the living room, sat down on a cushion, started reading, and waited for the Host Club to leave.

* * *

"Aki-chan, what were _you_ doing here?" Honey asked curiously, as Haruhi served some tea that Hikaru had given her. Akira shrugged.

"I was invited," she said simply. "Unlike some other people in this room right now." She looked over and saw the twins and Tamaki start a contest of some sort in the corner. "…. What are they doing?"

"No idea," Haruhi sighed, and Honey pulled out his box of cake.

"Haru-chan, what flavor do you want?" he asked.

"Well…. Strawberry, I guess," Haruhi replied slowly.

"Okay!" Honey said brightly, You, Takashi, and me will have strawberry. What flavor do you want, Aki-chan?"

Akira looked up, startled.

"Huh? Oh, uh…. I'll pass." Honey stared at her as she looked away. Then he whispered to Mori,

"She's a lot calmer today, ne?"

"Ah."

"Okay then! The rest can have whatever they want!" he told the other boys. They all ate silently.

"Ahhhh," Honey sighed. "After eating that cake, I'm getting really hungry."

"You're right, it _is _almost lunchtime," Hikaru said. The twins, Honey, and Tamaki all looked towards Haruhi and said in unison,

"What's for lunch?"

"Will you please…" Haruhi started, but then she sighed. "Never mind."

"Hey, Haruhi," Kyoya finally spoke up. "Since we're the ones intruding on you, we can give you money to go buy something you like."

"…No, I think if I use your money, it'll probably add on to my debt," Haruhi said, looking at Kyoya suspiciously.

"It was the money that we gained selling your notebook."

"….." she stared at him, and then sighed again. "Alright… my friend has a good sushi shop nearby. I'll go over there and get some. I think they have some high quality stuff."

Tamaki flinched when he heard her say that and quickly wrote a note to her, thrusting it in her hands.

"Even if the sushi says "premium"… it might not be high quality… be careful." Haruhi glared at him and crumpled up the paper, throwing it in the trash can. She turned towards Akira, who was absent-mindedly smoothing out the pages of a dog eared book. "Akira….san, can you make sure they don't destroy the house when I'm gone?"

"Sure…" Akira frowned. "Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Don't call me Akira-san."

"Oh…"

"I want to eat something you made, Haru-chan!" Honey beamed up at Haruhi. Tamaki and the twins gaped at Honey.

"Honey-senpai!"

"So daring!"

"We ourselves were holding back!" Haruhi looked over at the clock, ignoring them.

"I can do that, but it will take a long time…"

"That's fine, I can wait!" Honey smiled, while the threesome fell over.

"… W-we should've… asked her…"

* * *

"What's holding those two up?" Akira peered back into the doorway. Everyone except for Tamaki and Haruhi were outside the apartment door, waiting for the missing two to come out so they could go to the supermarket.

"We're going to a commoner market, we're going to a commoner market," the twins chanted, and started running ahead. Honey quickly followed them, then Mori, Kyoya, and Akira trailing behind, not really wanting to go. Kyoya glanced over his shoulder and saw Akira gazing off again. She was dressed in clothes that made people unable to tell if she was a really handsome boy or a beautiful girl.

"You seem… distracted," he observed out loud. They passed a tranny as they walked down the stairs. Akira hesitated, not sure which words would be too informative.

"… I don't do this a lot," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"No one does, except for Haruhi."

"Whatever. Just, be quiet, okay?" The twins, Honey, and Mori, came running back to them.

"Let's head back and make sure Haru-chan and Tama-chan are okay!" Honey said. Pretending that Kyoya's conversation had never happened, Akira turned around and walked back to Haruhi's apartment, only to find the tranny torturing Tamaki inside.

"Oh, so that tranny we passed was actually Haruhi's dad!" the twins exclaimed.

* * *

"So you're the Host Club I've been hearing about!" Ranka said. "You're a fine set of boys… and girl," he added. "You can call me Ranka-san. That's my professional name at the place I work at."

"Like a stage name?" Honey asked.

"Bingo, Mitsukuni-kun!"

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Haruhi talks about us?" the twins asked, genuinely surprised.

"No, I talk to Kyoya-kun on the phone," Ranka said, smiling.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?" everyone shouted, except for Ranka, Kyoya, and Akira. Akira was watching the conversation uninterestedly.

"Kyoya…." Tamaki started, almost growling.

"I'm just giving weekly reports," Kyoya said coolly. "Of course, that should be _your_ job, shouldn't it?"

"Dad…." Haruhi said, her rage obvious. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU TALKED WITH KYOYA-SENPAI!" she stalked out of the room. "I'm going to the supermarket. Alone."

After the door slammed, it was quiet.

"Who wants to go have some fun?" Ranka said, with a gleam in his eye.

* * *

At the supermarket, Akira watched Ranka talk to Tamaki quietly, both of them staring at Haruhi. Honey was being pushed in a cart by Mori, the twins were running around, like usual, and Kyoya was comparing prices between two different bags of rice.

"Akira Sohma, is it?" Ranka said, right next to her. She half-jumped. "Nice to meet you." Akira nodded at him.

"Same here."

"You're actually the only one Haruhi has talked about," Ranka continued.

"Wait," Akira interrupted, her eyes narrowing. "What has she said about me?"

"It was a long time ago," he said, waving his hand in the air. "She just said that there was a girl in the Host Club who actually had a brain. I learned your name from Kyoya-kun, but not much more."

"… Oh."

"Anyway, I'd like to thank you," Ranka said, dead serious. "You're probably one of the reasons that Haruhi is still actually sane, being in the Host Club and all."

"Erm… right," Akira said, feeling awkward. She was more used to handling adults than kids, but still… "You're welcome."

* * *

"That was good!" Honey sighed in satisfaction. Everyone was gathered around Haruhi's table and had just finished eating.

"We have school tomorrow," the twins both complained. Akira looked down at her watch.

"I need to go," she said abruptly, standing up and heading for the door. Just as she was about to exit the apartment, she turned around. "Um… Thanks for inviting me, see you tomorrow, I guess," she muttered awkwardly, and then left, closing the door after her.

"… That was sudden," Ranka remarked. One by one, everyone in the Host Club left, except Haruhi, to their homes. They would meet again the next day.

**None of my last sentence endings sounded right, for some reason…. Anyway, hoped you liked it! The next chapter is going to be about the Host Club going to Akira's house!**


	8. The Visit to Akira's House!

A/N: I've noticed that I'm starting to update slower and slower, and I'm sorry for that! ^^' This chapter is about the Host Club visiting Akira's place. Hope you enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**_

***Chapter 8***

"School is going to end soon," Akira said, walking into Music Room #3. "What'd you call a meeting for?" she stopped as she saw the only people in the room were Tamaki and the twins. "… What's going on?"

Today, Ouran Academy only had half a day of school for the students, so Akira was getting ready to leave when one of her classmates told her that the Host Club had been looking for her.

"Akira!" the twins both said. "We're going to your house today!" she stared at them.

"What? No, you're not."

"Yes we are!" Tamaki grinned.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Suddenly, the bell, signaling that school was over. Akira glared at them as she walked out.

'_Insane…' _she thought. _'How'd they get that _they_ were coming over to_ my_ place, I don't know… anyway, no one should be home yet…' _she reached the limo and pulled the door open… to see the entire Host Club inside.

"What. Are. You Doing. Inside. Of my car?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Get out!"

"We've already been to Haruhi's house, so now it's your turn!" the twins said nonchalantly.

"No way in hell!" Akira shouted. She looked over to the chauffer, who was watching the argument amusedly.

"Kizawa-san, why'd you let them in here?" she said. "Get them out."

"Sorry Miss Sohma, you're on your own," the chauffer said apologetically, and Akira silently swore. She _could_ drag them out if she wanted to, but…

"Fine," she snapped, and the twins started cheering, until she cut them off. "You _all_ seriously owe me, though."

"I'm the one that got dragged here!" Haruhi protested.

"Well, I don't really care about that," Akira hissed as she got into the car. "Anyway, one condition if you're coming to my place. You immediately leave, without questions, if-,"

Suddenly, the limo jerked to a stop at an intersection, and Akira quickly raised her hand up to prevent herself from hitting the seat in front of her, face first.

'…_. What did I do to deserve this torture?' _she groaned quietly to herself.

* * *

As the car reached Akira's driveway, the Host Club finally realized what extravagances Akira lived in. They all stared up at the colossal mansion, which had beautiful gardens around it and a water fountain. Akira turned to them as she got out of the car.

"Are you coming or not?" she demanded.

Tamaki blinked as they all got out of the car.

"It's so big…." he said, awed, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She waved towards the chauffer, who drove away. They all walked up the steps, and Akira hesitated at the door. "… I don't think anyone's going to be home yet… here we go…" she unlocked the door and pushed it open, and from the outside, the Host Club could see polished marble floors and diamond chandeliers. Akira took a few steps while putting her keys away, but when she looked up, she abruptly stopped. The Host Club peered around her and saw a figure standing in the middle of the huge entrance room.

"…Onii-san?" Akira said. Yahiro turned around, holding a book. He saw the Host Club and smiled.

"Akira, you brought your friends home with you today!" he commented brightly.

"They're not my friends, and I didn't bring them willingly," Akira growled, and then shook your head. "Anyway, what are you doing home so early, Yahiro? I thought you said you had a lot of work to do at college, and you were going to stay there the entire day."

"I finished it all!" he said, dismissing the subject with a wave, and Akira sweat-dropped.

"Yahiro…."

"It's nice to see you guys again!" Yahiro continued, looking at the Host Club. They all nodded at him.

"Nice place you have here…" Haruhi muttered, and Yahiro beamed.

"I suppose," he attempted to shrug modestly, but failed, and Akira slapped her face with her hand.

"By the way," Yahiro turned towards the twins, who were starting to creep up the stairs. "If you want to go run around everywhere, I should give you a friendly warning and say there are eight floors…"

The twins stared at him, shocked that he actually knew what they were going to do.

"How about you go show them around, Akira?" he suggested. "I can make us all a snack." As he was saying this, Akira shook her head.

"No, I think I'll do it… what do you guys want to eat?"

"E-erm, tea will be fine," Tamaki said uncertainly, and Akira sighed.

"Uh, no. If my little brother finds out that I only served my guests tea, I'll never hear the last of it."

"You have a little brother?" Haruhi asked, surprised. The other Host Club members snorted in disbelief.

"Living under a rock…" the twins muttered. Akira turned to Haruhi.

"I have three younger siblings, a twin brother, and two older siblings. You already met Arata and Yahiro," she explained, and Haruhi nodded. Akira turned towards Yahiro.

"Yahiro, go give them a tour so I can cook something," she headed towards the kitchen, and Yahiro smiled at the Host Club.

"Follow me!"

* * *

"What took you guys so long, Yahiro? I called you thirty minutes ago," Akira said as she saw her brother and the Host Club walk into the dining room.

"The twins disappeared, so I had to go find them using the security cameras," her brother explained.

"It's not our fault your place is too big!" Hikaru protested.

"You should at least have a map of the place," Kaoru agreed. Akira and Yahiro stared at the two incredulously.

"… We already memorized the entire house, inside and out," Yahiro said.

"….Oh. Good point."

"Wow, you made a lot of food, Aki-chan!" Honey said, staring at the table heaped with sweets and snacks.

"We only left you for like what, an hour?" Kaoru said, amazed.

"Akira is a good cook," Yahiro explained, helping himself to a sandwich. Akira rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, when they heard the door open, followed by a chorus of thanks. The door slammed shut again, and three kids came running into the dining room, followed by Arata, Akira's twin brother. The Host Club stared at the blonde haired boy and the two girls, the older one with purple-red hair and the younger one with silver hair.

"Akira, Yahiro!" the blonde boy shouted in surprise. He hadn't noticed the Host Club yet. "What are you two doing home so early?" His gaze wondered over to the bemused Host Club, and the boy's jaw dropped open. The older girl bounced forward, beaming brightly.

"Hi! You guys must be the Host Club that Yahiro onii-chan told us about!" she grinned. Akira slowly turned to Yahiro, her eyes narrowing.

"Yahiro, what…"

"I told the others about them after visiting you at school," her older brother shrugged nonchalantly, taking another sandwich.

"I'm Aya Sohma, a 1st year in Tetsuyin Public High! I just turned 16 a month ago," the girl continued. "The idiot with the gaping mouth is my little brother, Aito. He's a year younger than me." Aito closed his mouth and looked over at Aya furiously.

"We're still in the same grade, though!"

"Whatever!" Aya said, rolling her eyes.

"….Aoi," the younger girl mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"She's 13, in the 2nd year of the middle school branch at my school," Arata explained.

"Yeah, Aoi's a little shy!" Aya added in cheerfully. The Host Club hastily introduced themselves, and just as they sat down to start eating, the door opened and closed once again. A girl with light pink-brown hair walked gracefully into the room.

"Hey, everyone!" she said, dropping her bag. As she looked up, she blinked, seeing the guests. "Um. Emphasize the 'everyone'."

"This is Sayuri. She's in her second year of college, Akira explained, and Sayuri smiled and bowed.

"Nice to finally meet the Host Club." Akira slapped her face for the second time as she heard her sister.

'_Yahiro….'_

"Let's eat!" her older brother said, acting oblivious to her annoyance.

* * *

"What are you guys going to do now?" Sayuri asked as they finished eating. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"We could-," the twins started to suggest, when they all heard a car drive up to the front. Instantly and simultaneously, the Sohma kids were up on their feet. Akira turned towards the Host Club.

"Time for you guys to go," she said as they watched them bemusedly.

"What-," Tamaki started, confused, but she interrupted him.

"No questions! Remember?" Akira turned towards the three younger Sohmas without waiting for an answer.

"Can you three lead them out of the gardens? They'll give Kizawa-san their addresses." Aoi nodded, and Aito and Aya turned towards the Host Club, suddenly serious. They beckoned them up with their hands.

"Hurry, hurry!" the Host Club all stood up, confused, and they followed the three kids out of the room.

* * *

"Lead the way, Aoi." Aya said, looking over at her little sister. She nodded twice and head off into the maze of gardens. Aya and Aito followed behind her, with the others in the rear.

"Sorry about this," Aito called behind his shoulder. "It's pretty sudden, but it's the best thing to do right now." Suddenly, Aoi stopped right under a window, and everyone bumped into each other, holding their breath as they heard people talking.

"Where are your other siblings," they all heard a woman say. Aya, Aito, and Aoi froze.

"They're in their rooms, studying," Yahiro said smoothly. "Welcome home."

"….Welcome home," Arata said. Sayuri repeated Arata's words.

"Welcome home," Akira paused for a sliver of a second. "Mother."

* * *

Kyoya paused. Akira's mother, Katsumi Sohma, was in that room? He looked over at the three kids, who shook their heads quietly and continued to lead them out, the voices fading away.

As soon as they reached the limo, the Host Club started talking.

"Why'd we have to leave so suddenly?" the twins complained.

"And in such a secret way?" Haruhi agreed.

"Was that Akira's mother? We must introduce ourselves to her!" Tamaki added.

"No!" the three children said simultaneously. Aoi blushed as the Host Club all stared at them. Aya gave them an apologetic smile.

"You guys are going to have to leave now," she said. "Just give your addresses to Kizawa-san, and he'll take you there, all right? Don't ask any questions." Blinking, the Host Club nodded and filed into the car, where the chauffer was waiting. Just as Kyoya was about to get in last, he heard someone call his name quietly.

"…Ootori-san." He turned around to see Aoi with her head tilted slightly to the side. She paused slightly, and then continued.

"Don't look too much for information about Akira onee-san, okay? She doesn't tell anyone anything about herself for a reason." With that, Aoi bowed slightly and disappeared back into the gardens, leaving Kyoya momentarily confused. With her words echoing in his mind, he climbed into the limo.

* * *

Akira watched silently through the window as the limo sped away. She turned towards her older siblings and twin, who were all watching her.

"They should visit again next time, when she doesn't come home," Sayuri suggested, trying to be helpful. Akira sighed and glanced out of the window again.

"I guess."

**A/N: Oh, my, god! This took so, so, so long, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! .**

**Well, it was a bit of a rush in the end, or to me, it seemed like it, but I hoped you liked this chapter! I think the next one will be the beach, and I'll skip Kyoya's water park thing. I don't know, you'll just have to wait to see! Criticism is appreciated : )!**


	9. The Argument

**A/N: Okay, I'm trying to keep up my writing spree, so here we go!**

***Chapter 9***

Akira walked into Music Room #3, about half an hour before the guests would arrive. She rubbed her eyes, tired from the day before, having the Host Club come over to her place. Seeing them at school was already enough. She looked up to see rows and rows of swimsuits, the Host Club boys walking through them. Haruhi had books laid out in front of her at a table, but instead of studying, she was watching the boys bemusedly.

"…What's going on?" Akira asked, sitting down at Haruhi's table. Honey looked over at her and beamed.

"We're picking out an outfit for Haru-chan for the beach!" he shouted excitedly, and Akira blinked.

"…The beach…?" The twins slid over to her.

"Yes, the beach! The Host Club is going on a vacation!" they chorused, and Akira paused, looking over at Kyoya.

"…I'm not going to be able to get myself out of this trip, am I," she said tiredly, and the boys all shook their heads simultaneously.

"Nope, you're not," they all said, and Akira sighed, leaning back into her chair.

"Fine. When is it?" Kyoya flipped to a page in his clipboard, and then looked back up.

"Assuming everyone agrees, a week from this Saturday" he replied calmly. Everyone nodded except Akira, who immediately sat up again, shaking her head.

"I'm not going to be able to make it then," she said, and the twins looked over at her curiously.

"Why not?" they asked, before shutting their mouths. Akira merely looked away, frowning.

"It's none of your business," she muttered, and Kyoya sighed, slightly annoyed. He took out a pen, scratching something out on his clipboard.

"Is the Saturday tomorrow fine, then?"

Once again, everyone nodded, Akira agreeing hesitantly.

"…I suppose."

"Alright!" Tamaki shouted, punching a fist into the air. "We're going to the beach!"

* * *

"The beach?!?!" Akira's guests all cried excitedly. Akira put a finger to her lips.

"Kyoya and I are the only ones who know we're inviting the Host Club guests, so make sure you keep it a secret from the other Hosts, okay?" she smiled at them, and they nodded energetically.

"The beach…" one of her guests sighed dreamily. "How romantic…."

Akira raised her eyebrows, slightly amused. That was what Tamaki had been thinking about earlier.

"I look forward to seeing you ladies there," she grinned, causing the girls to have hearts in their eyes.

"A-Akira-kun…."

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her from the couch she was sitting on, and Akira looked up to see Kyoya.

"Yes, Ootori?" she asked politely, and Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"I called your sister earlier, Sohma-san, and invited her to the beach. As you know, she accepted, so just let her know in the change of date." With that, he walked away, smirking slightly. Akira's jaw nearly dropped open, and she glared at him furiously.

'_He did not. Just. Do that.'_

"Your sister is coming, too, Akira-kun?" her guests cried excitedly. "Wait, we should call you Arata-kun when she visits…"

Akira glanced back at them, composing herself.

"Eh, yeah, I suppose," she faked a grin. The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the day, and the guests stood up, waved at Akira, and left, talking excitedly to themselves.

* * *

As soon as the room was devoid of guests, Akira turned to face Kyoya. Her expression was so cold that the other Host Club members could've sworn they felt a chill in the air.

"What the hell did you just do?" she asked in an eerily calm voice. Kyoya glanced at her calmly before looking back down at his clipboard.

"I suppose you'll have to bring your brother with you, now." The other Host Club members stared at them, confused.

"Bring her brother where and why?" Tamaki asked, but the two ignored them.

"Pardon me, but my brother has a _life_," Akira glared. "He doesn't just go swoon girls whenever he wants."

"I'm sure that he would make an exception now?" Kyoya didn't even bother to glance up. "Anyway, shouldn't it be the other way around?" Akira didn't answer, and the others stared at them back and forth as if watching a ping pong game. Kyoya continued on. "After all, _you _are the successor to the Sohma Company. Shouldn't you be preparing for that, instead of going to Ouran and pretending to be your brother?"

Akira looked at him incredulously, and it was silent.

"You really still want to know every little thing in everyone's lives, don't you," she finally said, shaking her head. With that, Akira spun around and walked out of the room. The Host Club watched her leave silently, and Kyoya continued to write things onto his clipboard.

"Aaaaand," the twins chorused, looking at each other, shrugging. "That pretty much destroyed the chance of her coming along with our vacation. Oh well!" With a wave, the twins exited the room, and Haruhi followed them suit. With a curious glance at Kyoya, Honey and Mori headed out. Kyoya started to gather his things to leave, while Tamaki leaned on a table.

"Hey, Kyoya, don't you think that you were asking too much?" Tamaki asked, acting serious for once . "Some people like keeping their business to themselves, like Akira, and you pretty much just barged right in asking questions."

Kyoya didn't turn to him as he replied,

"I was merely asking a simple question. That's all." Kyoya walked off before Tamaki could say something else. He recalled back a memory of the day before.

'_Just as Kyoya was about to get in the limo, he heard someone call his name quietly._

"…_Ootori-san." He turned around to see Aoi with her head tilted slightly to the side. She paused slightly, and then continued._

"_Don't look too much for information about Akira onee-san, okay? She doesn't tell anyone anything about herself for a reason." '_

What did that mean? Kyoya continued to wonder about this as he walked towards his ride.

* * *

**Kyoya's House**

Later in the evening, Kyoya's sister came up to his room with a phone in her hand.

"Kyoya, you know Sayuri Sohma, yes?" she smiled a little while peering in through his door. "I met her in college! She's so nice…" her eyes grew distant for a moment before she snapped back to reality. "Anyway, her younger brother, Arata, called, asking for you."

Kyoya glanced up from his textbook, nearly dropping his pen. Silently, he strode up to Fuyumi and took the phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"_Kyoya-san?" _Arata's voice came out from the phone.

"Yes, it's me."

"_Oh, okay. Erm, I apologize for my sister's behavior earlier. She was just tired, that's all." _Kyoya paused, and Fuyumi looked at him curiously.

"Okay, is that it?"

"_Er, no." _Arata paused for a moment. _"She's probably going to kill me for this, but…" _he laughed a little. _"Do you mind if we both go to the beach with the Host Club?" _Kyoya blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"_Well, I thought that I would just do her a favor, so, if you don't mind…" _Kyoya quickly regained his composure.

"Of course, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, then, Sohma-san. You know which beach, right?"

"_Yeah, I do. See you tomorrow!"_

As Kyoya shut the phone closed and handed it to his sister, she asked,

"What happened?" he looked up to her, blinking.

"Nothing. I just sorted some things out, that's all."

**A/N: Okay, I thought this was going to be a chapter about the beach… but that'll be the next one ^^'. Hope you liked it, and criticism is appreciated!**


	10. The Beach Vacation

**Hey, everybody! So sorry for not updating in so long… I got lazy after summer vacation started ^^' anyway, about my OC Akira, I hope you guys don't think of her as, like, a Mary Sue, or anything, because I'm not trying to make her perfect.**

**Well, time to stop rambling on, and hope you continue to enjoy my fanfic!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**_

***Chapter 10***

_***At the beach***_

"Look! Akira-san and Arata-kun are here!" a girl squealed, pointing towards the edge of the beach. Heads swiveled around to see the Sohma twins climbing out of their limo, waving and smiling.

"Arata…" Akira nearly growled as she kept her smile on. "Why'd you have to accept that stupid invitation?" For once, Akira was wearing girl clothes; a white sundress over a black two piece bathing suit. Arata was just wearing a T-shirt and swimming trunks.

Her brother punched her lightly in the arm.

"I did it to have fun!" he grinned at her. "Lighten up and go have some fun while I reclaim my identity." With that, he walked down the beach to the waiting girls.

Akira sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, looking around. Tamaki was busy flirting with some girls, and the twins were goofing around, like usual. Haruhi was sitting down under an umbrella, and Mori and Haninozuka… were teaching the girls some martial arts moves. Or something like that.

Weird.

There was someone missing, though…. Akira glanced around and her eyes narrowed as she saw the certain someone walking towards her.

The very _annoying _certain someone.

"Sohma-san," Kyoya said smoothly, bowing towards her. She forced a smile on her face.

"Kyoya-san! How nice it is to see you again!" Several heads turned around.

"Same goes for me, Sohma-san."Some guests quickly gathered around them.

"Uwahh! Akira-san, you really do look a lot like Arata-kun…"

"Have you two known each other for a long time?" one girl asked curiously. Akira shrugged modestly.

"We've met a couple of times at business parties, things like that," she said, smiling. The girls couldn't help but feel friendly towards her as they squealed delight.

"Really?"

"Oh my gosh…"

The crowd of girls continued to babble on, and Akira started to zone out a little, seeing as all she had to do was smile and nod, agreeing with whatever they said. Kyoya watched her silently for a moment, before turning around and walking off to resume his duties.

_***Later on…***_

_**

* * *

**_

"CENTIPEDE!" The girls all shrieked, running away from Tamaki, the twins and Honey soon following them. The clueless king blinked, while Haruhi merely walked over to him, picked up the centipede, and threw it away.

"…." Akira scoffed at the three boys who had run away. She had switched back to being Arata, since her brother had left early. "_Really_?" she sighed. Everyone came scurrying back.

"H-Haruhi-kun's so _manly_," someone sighed.

"Y-yeah, so is Akira-kun…"

"Yeah…"

Akira turned to walk away, but she noticed that the Host Club boys were all huddled up, talking. As she took a few steps towards them to listen, she found that that wasn't exactly needed, because they were talking… rather loudly.

"…So, the first one to find Haruhi's weakness wins?" Hikaru asked, grinning evilly. Kyoya nodded, and then paused, pulling out another set of photos.

"You get twice the amount of photos if you find out Akira's weakness, too."

"We're in, too!" Honey said happily, and Mori nodded. With fire in their eyes, Tamaki and the twins punched their fists into the air.

"The game starts!"

Akira stared at them, and then sweat-dropped.

"…_Really_?"

_***In the evening*

* * *

**_

After several failed attempts to frighten the two Host Club girls, the twins had finally given up.

"This game is pretty useless…." Hikaru sighed.

"Yeah… I'm getting pretty bored…" Kaoru agreed. "Neither Haruhi nor Akira seem to have any weaknesses, it's like they're afraid of _nothing. At. All._"

"Yeah…"

Just then, Tamaki popped up behind them.

"Look!" he said, brandishing a bucket of snakes around. "This is sure to be icky; a bunch of rat snakes all together!"

"Tono…" Hikaru scoffed. "It's _icky_, not _scary_."

Kaoru frowned, deep in thought.

"Wait a minute…. Rat snakes?"

_***On the other side…*

* * *

**_

Akira and Haruhi walked along the edge of the beach quietly, tired by the boys attempts of frightening them. The silence wasn't exactly pleasant, but wasn't awkward, either.

"Oi, Haruhi…" Akira started, and the girl turned to look at her.

"What?" she shrugged and shook her head.

"Nevermind." Haruhi frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a cry. They both looked up to see some of their guests being surrounded by a group of guys. With a glance at each other, the two took off running.

"Come on, let's-," the tallest boy started to say, but howled in pain as a bucket of sea urchins hit his back.

"It's rude to ignore a wish of a girl," Haruhi stated firmly."Leave them alone." Akira ran up behind Haruhi and glanced at the boys skeptically.

"…."

"What, you two think you're so tough, huh?" a guy snarled, charging forward in an attempt to attack them. Narrowing her eyes, Akira grabbed the boy's hand and twisted it until he howled in pain.

"Well, I'm going to be completely honest and say…. yes?"

"Haruhi-kun!" one of the girls suddenly cried, and Akira turned around to see her friend get pushed off the cliff.

"….Well, crap." She turned towards the guy she was holding and shoved him down, seeing the other Host Club members running towards them. "You guys take care of this." Without a glance back, Akira dove into the water.

_***A few minutes later*

* * *

**_

"Akira! Haruhi!" Tamaki ran over helped Akira drag the brunette onto the shore. Akira laid down, sighing, while everyone else crowded around.

"Geez… remind me to never do that again…" she closed her eyes.

"I'm fine, Senpai…" That was Haruhi's voice. Akira raised an eyelid to see the king grab her by the shoulders.

"How in the _world _could you think a mere _girl_ could handle it?" he shouted, shaking Haruhi's shoulders, and Akira then opened both her eyes, frowning.

"Oi, Suoh, you're forgetting something. A girl _did_ handle it. Yours truly." Seeing as she was ignored, Akira rolled her eyes and sat up to listen to her friend's blunt response.

"I don't see what reasons you have to be so mad at me for, Senpai. I didn't do anything wrong."

It was eerily quiet until Tamaki finally spoke up again, turning his back on her.

"You didn't? That's a complete lie. I'm not going to speak a word to you again unless you admit that you were foolish and wrong!"

_***Later on*

* * *

**_

"I think it's going to rain tonight…" Akira muttered, staring out into the sky. She had changed from her wet clothes a black tank top and jeans. They were all waiting around in the dining table for Haruhi.

"I agree!" Haninozuka nodded vigorously. "It looks so gloomy outside…"

"Speaking of gloomy…" Hikaru started. Everyone turned towards Tamaki, who was curled up against a pole.

"Tono, if you're going to mope like that…"

"It would've been better if you hadn't argued with her in the first placed," Kaoru sighed, shaking his head. Just then, the doors opened to reveal Haruhi, wearing a pink, frilly dress. Nearly everyone stared at her.

"Wooow, Haru-chan!" Honey gave her a thumbs up. "Kawaii!"

"Haruhi, did you buy that yourself?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"No…. my dad repacked my suitcase."

"….Good job, Haruhi's dad!"

They all gathered around at the table to eat, but the atmosphere there wasn't exactly the best.

"L-let's eat, Haru-chan!" Honey smiled, sweat-dropping, and that broke the tension, slightly.

Very, very slightly.

Akira watched, amused, as Haruhi continuously ate more and more. Tamaki stared at her, horrified.

"A-aren't you eating a _little _too much…" he whispered, and Haruhi looked at him, expressionless.

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk to me, hm?" she asked, and continued to eat. He flinched.

"You aren't being very cute…."

When Haruhi ignored him, he stood up, slamming his hand onto the table.

"So you aren't going to reconsider? Fine! Kyoya, show me to my room!" With that, the haughty king stalked out of the room. Kyoya also got up.

"Excuse me," he murmured, and left. Haruhi stopped eating, sighing.

"Maybe I should learn martial arts…"

"That's what you were thinking, huh?" Hikaru stared at her.

"Though that's not really a bad idea," Kaoru shrugged. "But… maybe you should consider what you did." Akira glanced up at him, and he sweat-dropped. "I mean, Haruhi, you know what you couldn't and could do, and you obviously couldn't fight, so why did you barge in like that?"

"We were all worried, you know, Haru-chan," Honey nodded moodily. Haruhi blinked in shock, and then hung her head low.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…"

In a flash, Honey and the twins were by her side, hugging her.

"What are you talking about silly? It's fin-," they stared at her as she clapped a hand over her mouth and raced out the room.

"I think she ate too much crab," Hikaru sighed, sitting back down at the table again. Akira pushed her completely full plate away and stood up.

"I'll be turning in, then…" she murmured, and started to walk away. Kaoru stared at her in surprise.

"You didn't even eat anything! Aren't you hungry?" she paused at the door, and looked over her shoulder.

"Not really…" she paused, and then added before leaving, "And there's the fact that I have a seafood allergy."

* * *

Kyoya closed the door behind the two idiots in his room, and sighed. _Now _what was he going to do?

Solve the other problem.

Kyoya walked down the hallway until he reached the room he was looking for, and knocked on it lightly. There was a sound of movement coming from inside, and then the door slowly opened halfway, Akira leaning on it.

"And what have I done to have the pleasure of the great Ootori knocking on my door?" she asked sarcastically. He adjusted his glasses.

"Usually, it would be polite to let the owner of the resort into his own place."

"Technically, I'm renting it out, so it's kind of my place, for the moment."

"You're not paying, so it's more like I'm lending it to you."

"…. Touché." With an exaggerated sigh, Akira opened the door and let him in, sitting at the chair near the desk. "Okay, so what do you want? An apology?" Kyoya blinked at her as he hovered near the door.

"Of course not. You haven't done anything that wrong…" he paused. "Although, the apology bouquets for the guests _will _be expensive…" Akira glowered at him.

"You really hate to lose…" she closed her eyes and pressed her fingers against her head. "I'll pay for the full cost of the bouquets." Kyoya raised an eyebrow, adjusting his glasses again.

"You can freely use your mother's money like that?" She looked up at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm using my money." When he frowned, Akira rolled her eyes at him. "I already own a fraction of the company, under supervision, of course." Kyoya felt a twitch of irritation. That girl didn't even have to work hard, and she already owned part of her parent's business? He opened his mouth to reply, but there was a loud crash of thunder, and the lights flickered momentarily before it completely died, sending them into darkness.

"…Lovely." Akira finally said. "Any flashlights here?" Kyoya sighed.

"Turn around and open the drawer on your right." She looked over at the desk and did what he said.

"Flashlights aren't this slim…," she muttered, groping around in the drawer, and heard the boy sigh again.

"No, those are candles. Pull out the matches, too." She dropped the candles, startled.

"What? No!" Kyoya squinted at the outline of the girl.

"Why not?" Akira snorted and stood up, walking over to the curtains and pulling them open. Thunder cracked again, illuminating the room for a few moments.

"Trust me Ootori, if you see something burning down right before your eyes, you wouldn't want to have anything to do with fire for the rest of your life."

"What?" The lights blinked back to life, and Akira knelt down, picking up the candles and throwing them back in the drawer before turning back to Kyoya.

"A long time ago, I got into a car accident, and only just got out of it before the thing burst into flames. Happy?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued on.

" I'd like to go to sleep now, so will you please leave?"

**A/N: This was longer than I expected it to be… hope you enjoyed it, criticism is appreciated~!**


	11. Author's Announcement

**6/07/2011**

**Author's Announcement**

Yeah… so, it's nice to see you guys again! How are you all doing? Pretty mad at me? Hehe…

First of all, I would like to say that I am _completely_ and _terribly_ sorry for not giving any warnings or notices of just going onto a hiatus, if that's what it's called. I'd probably have a lot of excuses to say for the _last _half an almost-year, but for the first half… it was probably just laziness.

Quite a lot of things _have_ happened, however. My dog died… it was kind of depressing, seeing as she was only 9 months old. Months. I cried for weeks, but I'm hoping that she is resting in a happy heaven of chew toys and treats…  
Then there's school. Ugh, a terrible thing. Not sure why they ever invented it, really.

But I didn't make this announcement just to say excuses. I wanted to say that after going to my dreaded school, I feel that I have gotten a light year's more experience in writing. Honestly, reading the stuff I had posted up kind of makes me embarrassed.

SO, as of TODAY, I am going to re-write every single darn chapter that I had written in Amusing Fate, to make the plotline, characters, and overall, the story better. You will be able to tell which chapters are edited, for they will have no weird title name. It will be simply "Chapter 1", "Chapter 2", and so on… sadly, I haven't fixed my habit of not being too good with titles. T_T.

I hope that you all will be forgiving and not have closed the window after the first word you saw on this page. I am now a determined writer who wants to finish this story. It may take start of slow, rewriting the chapters, but I'll probably get used to it soon, so please look forward to it! ^^

**Also…**

After realizing what beta readers were, I decided that it would probably help me tremendously if I had a beta reader… or two, LOL. After all, he/she/they/it could kick my butt (figuratively… hopefully) and yell at me if I started to become lazy again. I have some issues about grammar as well, and I'm hoping that you would be able to catch my sometimes silly mistakes, ^^. I occasionally get overboard with what I'm doing, with all these different ideas in my head, so some of my drafts may often not make any sense what-so-ever... I am an awful noob-cake, so please correct me if I'm stating anything wrong, T_T. If any of you are interested at all in putting up with this craziness, just PM me! Thanks for your help/support, :).

Sincerely,

Megane-IchigoRush

**This Author's Announcement will be deleted after all chapters have been updated and re-written.**


End file.
